Log: Devaronians Clash....Shocker.
Well she had snuck off the ship again and since someone wasn't holding her hand she would just try her luck. The first adventure off the ship alone led her to an awesome party. Now she's just back to the bar where she was doing all of her 'tests'. Grabbing a glass of water from the bartender, who was quite used to seeing her now. "Thanks...." Leaning on the bar, she was not in those robes but that tight leather outfit of pants, cropped top and jacket. Shockingly she didn't have those black fingerless gloves on but she didn't see a need for them, not now anyway. Aarin steps in through the door, letting it close behind him as he moves through the cantina toward the bar. The red-skinned horned male approaches with no care for stealth, shouldering past some of the creatures who crowd the bar to find himself a space. A gruff voice bellows from his throat, "Barkeep! An ale!" And a cred-chip is placed without tenderness on the bartop. He leans aginst the bar heavily, eyes moving about the room. Of course, it doesn't take long for him to find the only other member of his species in the establishment, and a frown forms on his lips. Don't most of the Devaronian men wander away from their homeworld to get -away- from the females of the species? Nonetheless, he takes a few steps in Luy's direction, coming to rest just beside her. "You're a bit far from home, aren't you?" (Spoken in Basic) That pink Devaronian was in her own world it seems. I mean there were people all around asking for drinks and she was just just learning to ignore stuff. But....she heard a voice. Slowly those purple eyes would roll over from wherever they were looking and landed on her fellow....man. Sighing a bit she would turn her gaze back to where she was looking and snorted. "Might be true. But that means I can even ignore you on other planets besides our own....." A smirk as she just took another sip of water before looking to the bartender. "Another water, please?" (Spoken in Basic) Aarin huffs lightly at her comment, and brings his ale to his lips. "Women," he rolls his eyes. "Only a handful of reasons I can think of a female leaves Devaron," he continues, setting the mug of ale on the bartop again. Eyeing her again for a moment, the Devaronian male moves to actually sit on one of the stools, loudly sliding it forward across the floor. "You females aren't usually so eager to leave home. So what is it? Exiled by your family? Got a bit of that wanderlust you females like to berate us for?" She's not wearing her robes, so the Jedi guess is out. Probably for the best; Jedi don't have the best reputation in these parts. (Spoken in Basic) "....men." Luy would finish that one glass in time for her fresh one. Sliding the empty one over she'd just tilt her head as she leaned on the bar now. Watching him carefully as she scooted a bit closer she would just sip her water quietly. "How about....." Leaning over slightly, she'd look around as if she was telling him a secret then stared at him flatly. "It's none of your business. Last time I checked....I really....really....don't have to explain myself to you, hm?" Chuckling she'd just look off to the side. "It's not hard to figure out why you're here.....being....a man." (Spoken in Basic) "Careful, female," Aarin smirks. "We're not on Devaron. You're just a woman out in the Galaxy here. This is -my- turf." He's not angry; far from it, in fact. "Maybe you don't have to talk to me. Can't force you. But maybe I can help you out a little.. Tatooine's not a nice place for someone who isn't -suited- to travelling on her own. Been travellin' on my own a while yet.. wouldn't turn down some company. You're feisty. I like that." The smirk grows, showing his pronounced row of sharp teeth. (Spoken in Basic) "Well then..." Turning to him she'd lean on her side against the barter. "Listen...boy...." Yup she went there as she smiled at him sweetly. "And as for your turf....I didn't know you ran this town...." Looking around she'd tap her chin then rolled her eyes to look at him. "And never said I was alone.....now did I? You just assume...." Smirking she would watch him for a moment longer and nodded. "And uh.....thanks..but no thanks. I'm glad you recognize that I'm 'feisty'....so that's a hint..." Smirking a bit she'd twitch those pointed ears then. "But uh....humor me...." (Spoken in Basic) Aarin's not exactly used to being told 'no'. His smirk turns to a frown. "Careful, girl," he growls now. "Mos Eisley's not a good place to be making enemies. Lots of creatures prowl the streets here who might eat you up if you didn't have a man about to protect you," he says, just the barest hint of a threat in his voice. "I'm sure I could tell you some stories that would send you running back to Devaron to hide in your mama's fur," he says, the toothy smirk coming back again. (Spoken in Basic) Sighing she would roll her eyes a bit and then stood up straight now. "Alright first of all....I'm a grown woman....not a girl. Secondly.....I called you boy....because you're being childish. Third?" There was a pause as she tilted her head a bit. "I've been doing good so far until you showed up. So if you have some deep down hatred just because we have different plumbing....then uh.....yeah no." Look at her! Being so non punchy! Katter would be proud. "So you can try and scare me....but I'm not running and hiding anywhere. Got it?" Licking her lips she would fold her arms then. "Anything else? Because if you want to be civil....cool. If not? I can come back with friends..." (Spoken in Basic) Typical woman, being all (relatively) level-headed. But then, relative to Aarin is a pretty low bar. He lifts his hands and slips off the stool, backing away a step. "Nothin' else. The Galaxy's an unfriendly place, girl. Good you've got friends to help you.. gonna need it. Piece of advice? Watch your back around here. Someone's not gonna take no for an answer one day. Hope you have the horns to handle him when it happens," he practically growls. In the right light, that could almost look like a threat. (Spoken in Basic) ROLL Luy rolls Alter for a moderate success (12) "You know what....." Slowly she'd reach into the pocks of her jacket and started to pull out some black leather fingerless gloves. "You are trying my patience. Honestly....you are. As for the idle threats..." That first glove would be pulled on, that leather creaking as she did so. "I don't like it. At all. If this was me about.....six years ago I would have decked you by now...." That other glove would just pull on slowly as she'd then put her hands in her back pockets of her pants. Suddenly that cup he was sipping on would just seem to 'fall off' and spill what was left onto him perfectly. "....but be careful. It's easy to be klutzy and have accidents right? Just like you told me I better have the horns to deal with whomever....." (Spoken in Basic) ROLL Aarin rolls Perception for an easy success (8) That smirk remains while Luy speaks, especially when she starts talking about the possibility of a physical altercation. And then the mug tips over and spills ale on him, and it vanishes. "Fark!" Aarin shouts and steps back again in a vain effort to avoid the spill. He glares at Luy, and lets out a long, exasperated breath. "Watch it, girl. You're not gonna make it here if you can't handle some hassle," he snarls. "This was a new goddamn jacket," he growls, and brushes what he can off himself, stepping back through the crowd toward the exit. Bloody females. (Spoken in Basic) Snickering she would watch him in a tizzy about his coat. "Ooh nooo....not the jacket...." Sighing she'd turn back to her water and just chuckled a bit. "This /is/ me handling the hassle, dude...." Luy would keep those purple eyes on him then as she watched him try to wipe off the coat then start to make his way towards the exit. "Bye.....Devaronian...." Giggling to herself she would just exhale deeply before closing her eyes as she muttered to herself. "...so close....so close to just....knocking his block off. Kat better be freaking proud....." (Spoken in Basic) Category:Log